Patent Document 1 (JP2007-73228A) discloses a shielded conductor that includes a first conductor such as a single-core wire and a metal shielding pipe into which the first conductor is inserted, and a second conductor, such as a stranded wire, that has different rigidity from the first conductor is conductibly connected to an end portion of the first conductor. In this Patent Document 1, the shielding pipe is provided with a stress mitigating means for mitigating change in bending stress in a range from the end portion of the first conductor to the second conductor. This stress mitigating means prevents breakage due to bending stress becoming concentrated in a portion of the connection portion between the first conductor and the second conductor.
A stress mitigating member that is made of rubber and has a columnar shape is disclosed as the stress mitigating means. An insertion hole is formed in the stress mitigating member, and the first conductor, a connection member, and the second conductor are inserted into this insertion hole.
Also, a spring that is wrapped around the outer circumferential surface in a range from the front end portion of the shielding pipe to a braided member is also disclosed as an example of the stress mitigating means.